Aidan Hunt
"Ranger 1" Aidan Hunt is Ranger 1 and leader of the Express Force Rangers Bio He used to always face forward and try to seize joy out of life. Now, he has become a young loner after the supposed loss of his three best friends and his younger brother. He is the one usually giving it his all to prevent others from suffering the same fate that he did. Out of the 5 Rangers, Aidan is the only one to not have any amnesia, so he is usually doing what he can to try to get the rest of the Rangers to remember their past. Like Dylan, Aidan is more serious and intelligent than the other Rangers, but unlike Dylan, he doesn't know when to lighten up and have fun after what he's been through. Despite being very cold toward his teammates he does care about them and he will do anything he can to protect the world and the people living on it no matter what the cost He's aware of Chloe's crush but acts like he doesn't know.. Later, it is shown that Aidan has a greater imagination that surpasses Ellie's, which surprised the other Rangers and Jim. Ranger 1 Ranger 1 Red is Aidan's default form, accessed by inserting the Red RailCharger into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the track-themed Track Saber as his weapon. Arsenal *Red RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Track Saber Zord *ExpressZord 1 Rail Defender Rail Defender Mode is Ranger 1's power-up which he can access by putting the SuperCharger, that comes with the Super Blaster, into the Rail Morpher. Variations Darkness Warrior of Darkness is the ranger form Right assumes when Deboss' darkness corrupts his powers. In this form, Aidan can even fight on par with Deboss in his evolved form. He can also unleash the darkness as an all-direction attack. Arsenal *Rail Chargers *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Pass Zords Light Warrior of the Light Arsenal *Rail Chargers *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Pass Zords Rainbow The Rainbow Ranger is assumed when the rest of the Express ForceRangers give their powers to Ranger 1, allowing him to use the powers of the entire team. Arsenal *Rail Chargers *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Pass *Track Saber *Guidance Blade Zords Color Transfers ''' '''Color Transfers are alternate forms assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Red Rail Charger for other Rail Chargers and inserts them into the Rail Morpher. Blue Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Red RailCharger with Ranger 2's RailCharger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway platform-themed Platform Blaster laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *Blue RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Platform Blaster Zord *ExpressZord 2 Yellow Yellow Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his RailCharger with Ranger 3's RailCharger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway signal-themed Signal Slammer as his weapon. Arsenal *Yellow RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Signal Slammer Zord *ExpressZord 3 Green Green Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Ranger 1Rswaps his RailCharger with Ranger 4's RailCharger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the Tunnel Axe as his weapon. Arsenal *Green RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Tunnel Axe Zord *ExpressZord 4 Pink Pink Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his RailCharger with Ranger 5's RailCharger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the railway bridge-themed Bridge Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *Pink RailCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass *Bridge Claw Zord *ExpressZord 5 Build Build Mode is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his Rail Charger with Ranger 6's Build Charger and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. In this form, Ranger 1 uses the light guide stick-themed Guidance Blade club as his weapon. Aidan first attempted to assume this form when Felix joined the team. Intending to introduce him to the concept of Color Transfers, he took his Charger and initiated the transformation, only for no transformation to occur. The explanation given was that Felix didn't need to switch lines. Arsenal *Rail Chargers *Rail Morpher *Express Pass *Guidance Blade Zords *Builder Zord Lion Animal Mode is a Wild Color Transfer form assumed when Ranger 1 swaps his RailCharger with the Lion WildCharger, and inserts it into the Rail Morpher. Arsenal *Lion WildCharger *Rail Morpher *Express Blaster *Express Buckle *Express Pass Zord *Lion Zord See Also *Right - his counterpart in ToQger. Category:Leader Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Black Ranger Category:Non-Color Names Category:Darkness-Elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Non-Color Names